


Amor Omnia Vincet

by BrokePerception



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The intimacy had never been an issue, and even after forty years, there was no rut perceivable in that field. AD/MM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Omnia Vincet

Minerva sighed loud in satisfaction, rolling off of her spouse and immediately cuddling in his side like usual. Albus quietly lifted the sheet over their sated bodies, holding Minerva to him. Of course, it hadn't been all roses in their marriage, but… which is? After nearly forty years of having been married, it would have been rather odd had there never really been a fight or a bit of a rut. The intimacy had never been an issue, and even after forty years, there was no rut perceivable in that field, though. True love wasn't enough to keep up a relationship or even marriage, but it did make fighting to retain it worthwhile and maybe easier, too.

Their marriage had resulted in four wonderful children. Daughter Helen was about to be thirty-four, while Emma had turned thirty-two in April. Meghan and Guillaume both had celebrated their twenty-sixth in February. Minerva giggled, vividly recalling that night in May when the twin daughter and son likely had been conceived. It had been rather busy with the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s coming up. Helen and Emma had gone to bed hours earlier already, when Albus chose to call it a night. Minerva had wanted to finish one more thing, but that had been without Albus…

_"Albus, I'm never going to get this finished if you're gonna…"_

_"Maybe…" Albus began, pulling her in another heated kiss, "that's my intention."_

_"It certainly seems like that…" Minerva whispered, putting aside her quill. Albus wouldn't let her finish it either way. She felt him lift her on the desk easily, and immediately move between her spread legs. There was no time for nonsense: she needed him, and Albus needed her. They hadn't really been together in days…_

_He rapidly hitched up his wife's robes, eagerly clutching at her bare thighs, and letting his hand slide down between them to find her ready for him. Minerva gasped. The realization made his manhood harden more, and leap. It didn't take him much longer to free his hardness, and push aside his wife's already wet panties, sheathing himself deep into her. Both of them released a moan at the feeling of coming home again. Minerva clutched at his shoulders as he easily leaned over her, and held onto the desk himself. Their eyes locked together, and Minerva bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation._

_Albus didn't need any more to begin rutting furiously inside her, eliciting loud moans of Minerva, whose nails dug into his shoulders. Their bodies moved together in a rhythm older than time until first Albus then Minerva came with an earth shattering release. It hadn't taken longer than minutes for both; their need for each other certainly having shown in their love making._

Their love making usually took longer than minutes, but sometimes in their forty years together there had been the occasional mere minute encounter, and that one had lead to them getting two children for the price of one. "I recall," Albus whispered, a smile on his face as well. He tenderly dropped his mouth to her head in a kiss. "I love you."

Minerva sighed. "I love you, too, Albus." Amor omnia vincet.


End file.
